universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Terence
On-Screen Appearance Coming to Life Terence comes to life and takes his toothbrush from the toothbrush holder before wielding it like a staff. The toothbrush holder disappears soon after. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Bow and Plunger Terence will get his "bow and arrow" and shoot the plunger at his opponents. Similar to Link's Neutral Special in SSBM and onwards, the longer you hold the special, the faster and farther it will go, and the stronger it gets, with full charge having the plunger fly almost completely straight and cover a very long distance. Unlike Link's, there's a chance that the plunger will end up stuck to an opponent, reversing his directions for 15 seconds. It could also go flying across the screen and instead hit Terence himself, thus ending up stuck to his face and giving him 25% damage in the process, but his directions are reversed for only 5 seconds to compensate. Side Special - Robber's Lasso Terence will become Train Robber Terence from "Train Driver Tubb" and use his lasso to grapple opponents. The longer you hold it, the farther his lasso will go. If it manages to grab an opponent, he will bring his lasso back to him and then smash them down on the ground. If it misses, he can hold it for as long as he likes until he gets hit. He can also bring the lasso back to him if he chooses to do so. If an opponent steps onto the lasso, or if he is caught in the lasso as Terence is bringing it back to him, he will become grappled. He can lasso opponents from in front of, behind or above him. He can also use it as a recovery to recover himself on ledges and as a good edgeguarding tool. Up Special - Sneaking Spy Down Special - Bubble Blowing Terence will blow a bubble, which is what he was made for. With it, he can use it to attack an opponent with the bubbles, though it will be weak. He can also combine bubbles to make stronger attacks based on how many he has or use them all at once. They can also follow him around, too. However, he can only have so many bubbles that he will eventually run out of them, as indicated by his Bubble Counter. If he runs out, he won't be able to make any more bubbles until the bubble counter is full again. The bubble counter can be refilled either by waiting or by shielding and holding his Neutral B, which will make him shake himself to gain more bubbles. Being KO'ed will result in the bubbles popping, meaning you won't be able to use them. Final Smash - Bubble-Breathing Dragon Terence will become the Bubble-Breathing Dragon from "Tubb the Frog Prince" and dash into his opponents. If he hits anyone, he will proceed to the main part of his FS: He will blow lots of bubbles at his opponents, turning them into bubble statues in the process and hitting them with his tail. Should anyone survive the main part, they will be stuck like this for the rest of their stock. While they can be knocked around a bit, they won't take any damage. Be warned that the Final Smash will make him use all of his bubble counter. If Terence doesn't have any bubbles before he reaches the main part of his FS, then it will end early with him saying "Oh no", causing him to have endlag, allowing opponents to hit him. If he doesn't hit anyone before the main part, then it will end early as well. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Ahh!" KOSFX2: "HELLLPPPP!!!" Star KOSFX: *screams slowly* Screen KOSFX: "Ohh!" Taunts Up: *brushes his tooth with his toothbrush* Sd: "Careful! You'll get my tie wet!" Dn (with bubbles): *blows a bubble and plays with it for a bit* (This doesn't subtract from his Bubble Counter) Dn (without bubbles): *does a tie trick* Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Victory 4 (against Finbar): "Finbar, I don't believe you're scary at all." Lose/Clap: *loosens and dries his tie a bit, presumably because he got all wet, as well as his tie* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks * Neutral Attack - Kicks his opponents. * Dash Attack - Swings his tail at his opponents. * Forward tilt - Attacks with his toothbrush. * Up tilt - ??? * Down tilt - ??? * Side Smash - ??? * Up Smash - ??? * Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Throws * Grab - Grabs his opponents. * Pummel - ??? * Forward Throw- ??? * Back Throw - ??? * Up Throw - ??? * Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Symbol ??? Victory Music Rubbadubbers theme Kirby Hat Terence hat and tie Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound On my tooth! Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Palette Swaps *Normal *Blue alt (Based off Lawrence from Terence's Double Trouble) *Red alt (Based off Reg) *Yellow alt (Based off Amelia) *Polar Bear Terence (from Sploshy of the Arctic) *Sheriff Terence *Genie Terence (from Sploshy's Wishes) *Creature Terence (from Finbar the Word Shark) Trivia Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:HIT Entertainment Category:Rubbadubbers Category:British Category:Toys Category:Stop Motion Category:Not an Angry Bird